Tas High
History He grew up normally but he always was interseted in Batman Inc. When he turned twenty he got Wanderlust. He traveled the galaxy and made many friends and enemys. Unfortunately a enemy was Lady Desiree and she decided to take care of him. When he returned home he was kidnapped and made a slave for Lady Desiree. Personality Tas, like all Martians, could be compared to a 5-year old child; he is utterly irresponsible in any task that is not of the utmost importance, and often takes things that do not belong to him, which to a Martians is "borrowing" and not stealing. Martians do not consider themselves to be thieves, and can become quite indignant when accused of stealing. Tas is completely without fear for himself. However, he claims that he does not know fear for himself, but for the people that he cares about. He also embodies the statement of the two most dangerous things in all of the galaxy is to hear a Matian say "oops" and "I'm bored.". Tas hated being bored, and on the occasion that he was, he was known to begin talking about meaningless things to anyone who would listen. Quotes Insults "You wear black underwear! You wear black underwear! Prove that you don't!" - He said this to Drake when he first met him. "You call yourself a warrior? You're so scrawny I bet Lady Desiree is jealous!" - He said this to General Caleb Vinem. "Hey....you're so ugly you could SCARE a Martian!" - He said this to Green to distract him from others. "Orange-skined,frog eating,pea-brained..wait did I say YOU had a brain? Sorry I was terribly mistaken." - He said this to Richard. "You're so ugly, you must have died yesterday; and so stupid that ya' forgot!" - He said this to Green also. "You must have hell cleaning up after coffee stains!" - He said this to Drake. "Do you do birthday parties?" - He said this to Candy. "Is that your invention or did you just buy a junk yard?" - He said this to Adrian. Appearance He is often described as resembling a nine-year-old child; he is of that general height and build. He has a nice tan, brown hair and brown eyes. Like all Martians he is about 4 feet tall. His face has many wrinkles that appear whenever he smiles, which is often. His clothes are always described as colorful, comfortable, and utterly unmatching. Like all of his race, he carries a good number of pouches, which he never takes off. Weapons Hoopak-A anceint weapon that Martians still use instead of guns. He does use plasma knifes too. Skills While he often stole things, he always claimed he wasn't a thief, often saying he was just borrowing the objects in question. This is a behaviour typical to Martians, who as a species steadfastly, and with some indignation, maintain they do not steal, but "find" things that "just happen" to have been left out, or fallen into their pouches. Martians are described as not believing that there is anything morally wrong with handling others' items, although the habit may be employed to land them in considerable trouble with the owner of an object. Martians oppose actual thieving vehemently, and consider being called a thief a great insult to their dignity. Category:Hero Category:Slave Category:Prisoner Category:Martian Category:26 Category:Character